Somewhere to Survive
by Shinga
Summary: Claire Littleton boarded Oceanic 815 and landed in LA without incident... at least until LA was thrown into hell and she and her newborn baby had to survive alone... at least until a kindly vampire finds her. Lost/Angel crossover


**Somewhere to Survive**

Shinga

An _Angel_ / _Lost_ crossover

A/N: Written for LJ user kyriolexy in a fandomsecrets crossover meme. AU for Lost, plane didn't crash, set in season 6 (comics) of Angel... total crack, I have no intention to continue it. ;)

--

Claire had picked the wrong time to come to LA. The flight from Sydney had been mostly uneventful, though there had been a small bit of trouble with the flight attendants following after some jittery English wanker. She thought for certain that it would be the worst part of the trip. She was ready and willing to do whatever it took to protect the baby inside her, even if it meant giving it away to a couple in the states.

But then it happened... she had gone to the hospital to induce labor and directly after she had the little boy she intended to give away, the skies turned red. Clouds gathered, every one of them hot and ominous. Things fell from them, unhuman things, and even more crawled out of the ground, and even more seemed to come out of nowhere. Panicked and desperate, she took the baby and ran.

Two months had passed and Claire lived alone with little Aaron in a small apartment the demons had managed to not find and tear to shreds. The baby seemed to know how dangerous LA had become and was usually very quiet, at most whimpering when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed.

She felt horrible and frightened when she needed to leave Aaron alone, but knew that taking him alone when she hunted for food was probably more dangerous for the both of them. So once a week she made sure he was soundly asleep and hid him in the bedroom closet, brought an empty back, and searched the grocery stores in the immediate area for foods to steal.

On this particular night, she could hear demons a long way off. They had been growing a bit louder every day and she knew she and Aaron would probably have to relocate soon. They'd been staying in one spot too long anyway.

She filled her bag with canned goods and boxes of things she hoped were still good enough to eat. LA certainly hadn't been getting any new food shipments in.

"Well if it isn't a little lost bird," said a voice in a cool English accent. Claire froze.

"Who's there?"

"What do you know, the bird's not from around here," the voice said and the source stepped out into the very faint light. He was tall with short and curly bleached hair and sunken cheeks. "Dangerous parts here, Sheila."

Claire scowled at him. "Stay away," she said. "We're fine. Not much here to offer anyway, we're moving on soon."

"You could be safe," he said. He approached her and stuck out his hand. "Name's Spike."

Claire stared for a moment before carefully taking his hand and giving it a small shake. "Claire," she said.

Any other pleasantries were shattered instantly as something large and slimy smashed through the ceiling somewhere behind Spike. Claire screamed and jumped back, then stared up at Spike in horrified fury, "You led them here, you snake!"

"Claire, wait!"

She didn't stop but headed straight for the apartment, hoping to any kind of listening God that neither Spike nor the demon was following her. She ducked behind everything that would hide her well enough. As she got closer to the apartment she heard a roar behind her and turned her head in time to see the slimy thing leap at her. She screamed and tried to dodge, but Spike intervened, tackling the demon and knocking him up against a building. Claire stopped running and watched as Spike fought the demon, beating and kicking until the thing stopped moving.

"You can't stay here, Claire," Spike said. "The demon lords are looking for new territory and this area's unclaimed."

"Tell me where to go," Claire said. "Where my baby and I will be safe."

"There's no place you can go alone that will be like that, love," Spike said, approaching her. He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Now let's grab the kid and find you a safe home. I know some people who can help you, watch over the both of you. You'll be protected."

Claire couldn't help but cry and covered her face. "Why is this happening?"

"Long story, kitten. I'll explain it all on the way."

She peeked up above her fingers at him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Spike smiled at her. "We good guys have to stick together, Claire. Can't let the uglies win, can we?" He looked above her and around. "Now where's the little one?"

Claire sniffed and thought for a moment about it. Forcing a small smile, she placed her hand on one of his. "Let's go."


End file.
